1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat slide device for mounting a seat to the floor surface of an automobile in such a manner that the seat can be adjusted in position forwardly and rearwardly, and, in particular, to a seat slide device comprising a pair of slide rails, that is, an upper rail to be fixed onto the side of the seat and a lower rail to be fixed onto the side of the automotive floor surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional automotive seat with an anchor of a seat belt mounted thereto, because a great load to remove or detach is applied to a slide rail to which the anchor is mounted, the slide rail is formed of a thicker metal plate than that of the opposite slide rail thereof. Also, since there is interposed reinforcement means between the anchor mounting portion of the slide rail and a seat frame and the above-mentioned anchor of the seat belt is positioned in the portion of the reinforcement means which is extended horizontally and outwardly from the upper rail and seat frame, the slide rail to which the anchor is mounted stands at a disadvantageous position dynamically with respect to the input loads of the anchor, with the result that the reinforcement means must be formed of a thicker plate. This results in the increased costs and weights of the conventional slide devices.
Especially, in such conventional seat slide devices as are provided with the lock mechanisms of a reclining device respectively in the right and left portions thereof, there is produced a great difference of input loads between the side thereof to which the anchor is mounted and the other side thereof with no such anchor attached. As a result of this, the above-mentioned disadvantage becomes further greater.